


Pokehero Danny Williams

by Markuse88



Series: Pokeheroes [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fanart, Gen, Pokehereoes, Pokeheroes!H50, Pokeheroes!Hawaii 5-0, Pokemon Trainer! Danny Williams, Pokerehero!Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: The first entry into the H50!Pokeheroes series. Up first is Danny "Danno" Williams and his team. Would love to hear yalls thoughts on my line up for him.





	

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63416909@N02/39441172751/in/dateposted/)

Hello ALL. Here is the first pic in the Hawaii 5-0 Pokeheroes set. Starting off with Danny Williams.

Arcanine. Arcanine first came to mind because it’s canon that Danny prefers dogs and Arcanine is the most majestic canine Pokemon,(outside the legendary Dogs) that exists in the series. Arcanine are also incredibly powerful, both in terms of stats and moves. They are also know for their bravery and loyalty. Sounds just like Danno. Plus…look at that mane and tell me it doesn’t put you in mind of Danny.

Blastoise. It is well established in Pokemon canon that Blastoise and their pre-evolved forms of Squirtle and Wartortle are used to fight fires. Given Danny’s dad is a retired fireman. I see Danny spending time at the station with his dad and playing with the Pokemon when they were off duty. I see Squirtle/Blastoise as being Danny’s starter.

Manectric. Another awesome canine Pokemon. Manectic, aside from their powerful electric type moves, can learn a wide arrange of biting moves. They are known to be difficult to train and stubborn. I can see Danno falling in love with stubborn Electrike, (Manectric’s pre-evolved form), and just having to have it.

Pangoro. Starting off as scrappy and adorable Panchem, Pangoro are powerful fighters and are known for their ornery and violent tempers. When angered Pangoro turn into beserkers and, uncaring of the huts and damage they take, plunge on. HOWEVER Pangoro don’t tolerate bullying and are known to protect smaller Pokemon. They also use the Bamboo sprig in their mouths to monitor their environment and detect their opponents movements.

Arbok. This might seem like an odd choice but I think that is one of the main reasons that I like it with Danny. I see Danny as having a kind of wild, surprising side. I would expect him to have a Pokemon that others wouldn’t think about. Arbok’s are also temperamental and vengeful. Once they lock onto a prey they never give up the chase. Tell me this doesn’t sound like Danny? Drug lord that killed Matty, drug/gun runners that damn near killed Steve…..

Bastiodon. Bastiodon are an interesting Pokemon. Despite their massive appearance they are very gentle, eating grass and berries. They have incredible defense and powerful attacks. Bastiodon will also shield their young with their own bodies to protect from harm.

I really love this set. Would love to hear your thoughts


End file.
